


great pair and gray hair

by pikasoos



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: And not deal with stress, Kim Sunggyu-centric, M/M, Sunggyu just wants to chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos
Summary: After ranting to a cute stranger in the park, Sunggyu can therefore conclude that Nam Woohyun and Lee Howon were idiots and were absolutely perfect for each other.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Nam Woohyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: K-Pop Ficmix 2020





	great pair and gray hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanyeolanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bros Before Hoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961523) by [chanyeolanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda). 



> INFINITE, in 2020? You bet. It took awhile to go through fics and choose the one I wanted to remix, but this one stood out because I missed the seven Romeos lmao. I hope you enjoy this blast from the past. To my remixee, I was a bit nervous about being able to do your work justice, but I hope you like it!

It was supposed to be an ordinary Saturday; a day off where Sunggyu had planned to sleep in and calmly ignore all responsibilities until 2 in the afternoon. 

Sadly, that didn’t pan out, and Saturday morning found Sunggyu in the park, glaring at little kids for being so loud at 8am because fuck Nam Woohyun and Lee Howon, thank you very much. 

He might have continued to glare if not for the resounding click of a film camera going off to his left. He turned to look for the source of the offending item, only to shut up when he saw the owner of the camera.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Photographer boy was handsome, the sort of boyish good looks that would make the female population swoon and sure enough, there were some female joggers already trying to take pictures.

“No thanks, I had it under control.” Sunggyu kept his arms folded across his chest, trying to ignore him because he was trying to sulk, thank you very much.

“Oh okay, so you don’t have a problem with me using your photos for my photography homework?”

“Hey heyㅡ I didn’t say that. What if it was an unflattering angle, huh?” Sunggyu paused, before moving about an inch so he didn’t look like he was taking up the entire bench space.

“You could always look through my photos, and I could take new ones if you don’t like them?”

“Or you could find another subject, kidㅡ”

“Myungsoo.” Like the comedian? 

Photographer boy, no, Myungsoo rolled his eyes. “I get that a lot, but yes. And you’re obviously a grad student from Taekyung based on your jacket. Which is cool, my best friend goes there. He’s supposed to meet me later, but his lateness depends on how drunk he got last night.”

“That’s a lot to tell someone you just met.” Sunggyu remarked, leaning against the bench. He certainly didn’t expect to have any decent conversations before he had his morning coffee.

“Sometimes self-care is ranting about people you care about to total strangers. Or the void. Whatever works.”

“I think that applies better to Twitterㅡ but I guess since we’ll be ranting into the void this fine morning, I guess you can call me Sunggyu. It started when I needed to find a roommateㅡ”

ㅡ

(Sunggyu expected many things when he got to grad school: a heavier workload, more late nights, more cup ramen meals, and every other trope in the working student life that’s been amplified to about fifteen out of ten.

What he didn’t expect however, was his roommate. Technically one, but it often felt like two.

“Dude, what the fuck, no fair you can't just-” Woohyun glared at the tv screen, huffing as he threw his controls to the side.

“What, win? Don't be such a sore loser,” Hoya had a shit-eating grin, the kind that meant trouble as he reached out for the bowl of chips between them.

“You cheated,” Woohyun hissed, as Hoya stuffed his mouth with chips.

“Did not,” Hoya retorted, bits flying out of his mouth and god, Sunggyu was not cleaning that up

“I’m going out. For food. Don't completely destroy the apartment, I live here too.” Both of them ignored him in favor of slapping each other’s hands away from the chip bowl. Just another day, really.

Student housing hadn’t given him a roommate during his undergrad, but now that he was no longer eligible for student housing, shouldering rent by himself had been out of the question. Enter Sunggyu’s mother, who had heard from Mrs. Nam from book club that her son Woohyun needed a place to stay since his frat house had a bad case of termites and rotting walls. 

Sunggyu wasn’t thrilled, but Woohyun had slightly better cooking skills and Mrs. Nam often sent some of her cooking over so that was supposed to be the end of it.

But alas, it wasn’t Woohyun who had arrived on moving day, nope. Instead, Woohyun had brought along Lee Howon, because Howon was slightly nervous around Kim Kibum from the Fine Arts Department, did not want to impose on Jung Nicole from the Dance Department, and was flat-out terrified of Bae Joohyun from the Communications Department to ask them if they had any room to spare. Woohyun had instead opted to live with Lee Sungyeol from the Drama Department, since Howon had no intention of waking up with a dick drawn on his forehead.

They managed to find a small 2 bedroom apartment, and both of them had their own part-time (full-time, in Sunggyu’s case) jobs to pay for their share of the rent. Howon was not much of a slob and cleaned up his messes (when Woohyun wasn't there). They had a system and they got along well enough, but they weren’t close enough to pry into each other’s personal lives. That should have been the end of it.

Until it wasn’t.)

ㅡ

“No wonder your name was familiar, Sungyeol’s the best friend I was talking about.” Myungsoo piped up. “He said that Howon hyung’s roommate had squishy hamster cheeks.”

“I will find that man right after this, and destroy every bit of porn he owns.”

“I’ll video the whole thing, if you want.”

ㅡ

(There were facts about Howon and Woohyun that Sunggyu never questioned: Howon’s love for dance, Woohyun’s thing for power ballads in the shower, and their pranks were just some of them. They bickered as friends did, and Sunggyu had seen them give each other a playful punch on the shoulder more than once as a form of apology.

This though, this was different. They were sitting on the couch, no wrestling, no flying food, nothing.

It was the kind of silence Sunggyu enjoyed, to be honest, or he would have enjoyed it if Woohyun had not been visibly upset. 

“Screw what Yong said,” Howon said, expression so menacing Sunggyu felt himself shrink back a little. “You know he’s an ass who doesn’t like being second best, and he can’t take the fact that you had the best presentation,and kicked ass on that finance paper.”

“I know, I’m pretty great,” Woohyun smiled weakly, glancing down at his hands. “It just. Sucks when people say things that can easily be misconstrued. I tell bad jokes and throw hearts like the idols do, but I wouldn’t sleeze around for good grades.”

Sunggyu took a deep breath at that, his grip on the door tightening just a bit. He had heard playful Woohyun, hyper Woohyun, and a variation over the years, but never subdued Woohyun. It sounded wrong to his ears.

“I know you wouldn’t,” Howon reached out to grasp Woohyun’s shoulders, giving him a small shake. “You’re Nam Woohyun, and you’re a kick-ass business major who’s going to be an equally kick-ass CEO of a successful start-up. You’ll probably buy out major companies and make your first million before the age of thirty.”

Woohyun snorted at that, punching him playfully on the shoulder and batting his eyelashes. “Inflating my ego? You shouldn’t, Mr. Lee.”

“We’re not in a Jane Austen movie, Nam.” Howon rolled his eyes, and so did Sunggyu. Time to head back to his room before any food started flying.)

ㅡ

“Howon hyung sounds like a supportive boyfriend.” Myungsoo remarked, searching through the pictures he had taken of Sunggyu before showing them to him.”

“Tell me about it.” Sunggyu peered at the pictures, mildly impressed. Myungsoo had a good eye. 

“You literally described a romance trope, the one where character A goes, ‘who hurt you?’ to character B, then vows to get revenge on character B’s behalf.”

“Romance trope? This isn’t a damn romance manhwaㅡ”

“You’d be surprised to find out how many romance tropes could be applied to real life situations, hyung.”

ㅡ

(Something had changed, Sunggyu observed. He didn’t know what, but something felt… different. 

“Okay, what's up with you guys?” , is what he ended up blurting out one night, having come home to Woohyun and Howon sitting peacefully on the couch, TV blaring in front of them.

“What do you mean?” Howon questioned, turning around to look at Sunggyu..

“You're acting almost... civilized. And have been for a while.” He couldn’t put his finger on it, but how else could Sunggyu explain the silence, the lack of pranks, and worst of all, that time Howon came home early on a Friday night while Woohyun went out with Kibum and Nicoleㅡ 

“We are civilized,” Howon looked offended, and honestly, Sunggyu could not take the silence much longerㅡ

“You know, I was concerned, but never mind. I actually don't care anymore.” Sunggyu sighed, heading back to his room with his chips. 

“So uncaring.” Howon called after him.

“We could be suffering in hereㅡ” Woohyun hollered, right before Sunggyu slammed the door in their faces. 

He didn’t need this, he had a paper due in the morning, and he was going to need all the brainpower he possessed to finish it.)

ㅡ

“What happened after that?”

“I got an A on the paper, which speaks a lot about my intelligenceㅡ”

“I meant with Howon and Woohyun hyung, but that’s great, hyungㅡ”

“Right,” Sunggyu said hastily, sighing. “Woohyun stayed over, and I may have walked in on them cuddling on the couch in the morning. Howon woke up first, saw me, and looked like he wanted to bolt. What do you say to this, Mr. ‘Romance Manhwa applies to some real life situations’?”

Myungsoo paused at that, tapping his chin in thought. “I think we can assume that Howon hyung is aware of his feelings now, but is afraid of acting on them. Woohyun hyung is a terrible actor, but is good at compartmentalizing according to Sungyeol, so we can’t be sure about his side, which leads to a possible idea.”

“I’m listening…”

“What if you gave them a little… push?”

“What, like grab their heads and push them together while saying ‘kiss’?”

“Something less physical, but something like thatㅡ we need a plan.”

“We? You’re helping me?”

“No offense, hyung, but you look like you need it. We can get Sungyeol to help.”

“We want them to get together, not blow up a building.”

“... that’s fair.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Because in my head, I want Sunggyu and Myungsoo to have matchmaking shenanigans while falling in love with each other, I mean yes. I hope you enjoyed this fic, it's been awhile since I wrote for INFINITE and I hope I did it justice.


End file.
